


Belief

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Drabble, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “Do you think this is part of Her plan?”Aziraphale’s face is desperate for reassurance Crowley can’t give.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 Ways To Say I Love You. Prompt #93: “I believe in you.”

It takes hours to figure out Agnes’ last prophecy. By the time they think they know what they have to do, Aziraphale looks tired; worn out and dull in a way Crowley’s never seen before.

“Alright?” Crowley asks, letting genuine worry bleed through.

Aziraphale smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Do you think this is part of Her plan?” 

Aziraphale’s face is desperate for reassurance Crowley can’t give. 

“I don’t know if I believe in ineffability, angel.” He caresses Aziraphale’s cheek; Aziraphale shudders. 

“What _do_ you believe in?” Aziraphale asks, voice trembling. 

“You,” Crowley responds, with absolute honesty. “_Us._”


End file.
